


Silence Will Fall

by QueenOfNerds713



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Death, Gen, I'm such a bad mum to my ocs, Monsters, OC Story, Revenge, Transformation, Violence, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNerds713/pseuds/QueenOfNerds713
Summary: Celiko has never lived a normal live, but has learnt to live with it. When she starts acting and feeling strange, she begins to realise that her mysterious father may be more supernatural than she thinks. (Celiko is my Oc. Based on the Creepypasta fanbase) Rated Explict for violence, blood and gore in future chapters.





	1. Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write a story about my newest OC. There will be around 4 parts. This will be my first full story, as I tend to write one-shots.  
> I won't spoil anything, but I'll only say that Celiko is not normal.  
> This is Creepypasta based.
> 
> Warning: There will be child abuse, f*cked up shit and blood and gore in future chapters. This story will have no rainbows.  
> Criticism is ok, but please no hate.  
>    
> Disclaimer: I own all main characters in story. Other Creepypasta charcters will be mentioned in future chapters, but I do NOT own them.

Mommy said there were no monsters, no real ones. But there are.  
\- Newt, Aliens  
\----------------------------------------

Run. That was the only thing that was in her mind. Not even the voices were disturbing her now.  
Run. That was the only think she was doing. And she did not dare stop.  
Run. That was what Alice told her. And she took the information seriously.  
The small girl was running through the halls, desperate to find a hiding place that the demon downstairs would not find. She was abnormal, to say the least. In this century, it was normal for people to have weirdly coloured hair, but they were usually dyed. Celiko, the girl, had bright blue hair since birth. She got into trouble the first time she went to school, her mother had a hard time explaining to the principle, that her 5 year old daughter hadn't dyed her hair and wasn't 3. Celiko had always been small. She was currently 14 and looked like an 8 year old, which her siblings found a fun time mocking about. She was pale, had her eyes and hair matched, then she could have been mistaken for an albino. But what was most unusual, was both her eyes and horns. Yes, horns. The only explanation for them, was that her father must have had some, but her mother could never confirm that. As for her eyes, they were heterochromia. Her left one was a sunlight filled yellow, as beautiful as the brightest star. But the right was empty and dead, it was a light grey and held no life, Celiko tend to hide that one. As for clothes wise, she wore whatever her elder sisters had outgrown, which tended to be beautiful kimonos or see-though, showy tank tops. She liked neither.  
As for why she was running. Well, she had 'borrowed' Alice's pencil because she wanted to draw another drawing for her father, and had angered the elder sibling when she had accidently broken it, and knowing from experience, she had to hide.  
She stumbled into the bathroom and searched frantically until her eyes landed upon a small, empty suitcase. One of the few advantages she held, was the ability to hide in very tight spots. Celiko was a claustrophobic, but when faced against her angered sister, she decided to take her chances. Fitting into the case and zipping it from the inside, she stayed motionless. There was a tiny hole where she could see the door. The room was filled with silence, then about 5 seconds later, she heard furious screams and death threats coming from the bottom of the hall. Then the bathroom door burst open and there stood Alice in all her fury.  
Alice, the third born in the family, and the meanest to Celiko. She had a habit of targeting Celiko a lot, probably to make up for when Jack picked on her. She had long, curly orange hair, big red eyes and had a bully-like attitude. She was only a year older, but acted like there was a decade between them.  
"Where are you, you piece of sh*t?!" Celiko could hear her murderous thoughts emanating from her mind, she did almost all the time nowadays.  
"I'll tear you apart, you'll wish that you had NEVER been born!" She laid motionless, refusing to even breath. The door slammed shut as Alice hunted throughout the house, muttering some strong curses behind her. But Celiko had learn that, to survive the rage of her sister, she had to stay hidden until she left the house.  
It wasn't until 2 hours later, that Alice had given up her manhunt and left the house to visit her father. She was lucky, unlike Celiko or Luna, Alice had met her father, Penny had been with her father for 3 weeks before she became pregnant. Jack was from her first boyfriend, he left when Jack was 3. Her mother, Penny, had been 8 months pregnant with Luna when her new boyfriend had cheated on her. Alice's father was the only one that actually wanted to be with his child, he had another girlfriend and never spoke to Penny, but he still met Alice for ice cream every weekend, he was probably driving her to school today. Celiko had always wanted to met her father, she imagined that he looked weird like her. But her father was a one night stand, and Penny couldn't even remember his face, she must have been really drunk. When her mother found out that she was pregnant with Celiko, she wanted an abortion, but luckily she was already past the due date for abortions. Of course, her mother never told her this stuff, she had heard it from Jack, she wasn't sure if it was true, considering that Jack was a bully, but knowing that her mother was a slut, she decided to believe him.  
Slowly and quietly, Celiko unzipped the suitcase and got out. Her muscles ached and her head hurt, but she wasn't about to complain. She was lucky, if Alice had found her, well... let's just say she didn't want anymore scars. They were becoming increasingly more difficult to hide during swim class.  
Still cautious, she creeped out the hallway and into her room. She peaked out the window and was both relieved and saddened when she saw Alice and her father hugging. That was what she wanted. A father.  
After regaining her thoughts, Celiko descended the stairs and entered the kitchen to find both the eldest siblings. Jack was sitting and eating his cereal, while casting glances at the beautiful girl cooking pancakes. Jack was the eldest and strongest, being the only male in the household, he was coming up to 18. He had short dark hair and piercing emerald eyes, his pale skin almost matching Celiko's. He was mean, to say the least, he'd pick on everyone, even their mother, well... everyone except Luna. Although oblivious to everyone except Celiko, Jack an unhealthy crush on his sister, Celiko could hear his voices try to control him, she heard the sick things going through his mind. So she avoided him as best she could, but he tended to pick on her for being both the smallest and weirdest. But Luna was different, she refused to acknowledge Celiko's existence. Of course, she had never known why Luna hated her, she could never ask, cause she'd just ignore her. Luna was the eldest sister and second eldest within the children, she was almost 17. She was whom Celiko got the kimonos from, as Luna fancied the princess lifestyle, she had 3 jobs to support her obsession with clothes. Luna had long blond hair, big blue eyes and was very tall. The perfect Mary sue. Despite Luna not acknowledging her existence, her voices spoke ill of Celiko, telling her to leave and never come back.  
Ignoring the hateful voices and her brother's drooling, Celiko poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down in the living room. Luna's pancakes smelt nice, but she didn't dare ask for one. Sitting in her favourite corner, Celiko quickly ate her food in order to get to school before her mother got up.  
After washing and dressing, Celiko bolted down the road and arrived at the bus stop just in time. You know those clichéd bus trips on the television, where it's complete chaos, children screaming, spit balls flying, paper everywhere. Well... This was the complete opposite. The bus driver was very strict and the children didn't dare test him. So, everyone used a back-stabbing method. They'd whisper horrible things and hit you when you weren't looking, nobody dared cry out. As soon as Celiko stepped foot onto the bus, all eyes fell on her, as they usually did, and the voices started again. Most were sympathetic, some were angry, lots were disgusted and hateful. But outloud, the whispers were all hostile. Celiko sat at the front as she normally did, and tried to ignore the hateful glares. The drive lasted about half an hour, and as soon as it stopped, she hopped off and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. The memory of the last time she remained behind was burnt into mind, and she did not want a repeat.  
Unlike the bus, the school itself was a madhouse, not quite as hectic as on television, but still unnerving. Children picking on the small and the weak, shouts and screams rang throughout the school, and cheers from the victors. But Celiko had learnt how to sneak away: use another kid as bait. Sure it was mean, but in this world it's the survival of the fittest. She'd stick a 'kick me' page on a kid's back and hide until the bullies caught sight of it and became distracted. The head of the bullies, was none other than Alice herself. She had quite the reputation at school and was crushed on by a lot of boys. But Alice herself was gay, she had never told anyone, but Celiko heard her voices talking about one of the girls in her class in quite a passionate manner. Celiko had nothing against gays, if anything she encouraged it, but she knew if Alice found out that she knew, then she'd never see the light of day... possibly literally. She herself had never had a crush or been crushed on, she didn't understand what kids meant by love, sex and all that stuff, it was confusing... and disgusting.  
She managed to get into class alive, she sat on the end, away from everyone. After all, who wanted to sit next to 'the horned freak'? Celiko drowned out most of her lesson as usual, and started drawing in order to waste time. She had just started drawing her masterpiece, it was beautiful; it showed a rabbit... being mauled to death by a dog. It was very well drawn with lots of detail, the rabbit's stomach had been turned inside out and it's skull had been crushed. The dog was insane, teeth covered in blood and saliva, muscles ready to pounce, but the most disturbing part was the eyes, the look of insanity and hunger filled every corner. The whole drawing was quite morbid, but Celiko liked it, as she liked to think that the rabbit was happy, it's soul had been freed from the cruelty of life and moved on to a better place.  
A slapping sound filled the air, Celiko looked up only to meet the furious eyes of her teacher. The whole class was staring at her, the voices filled the air with pleased and pitiful calls. What annoyed her most, was that everyone was atleast a foot or 2 taller than her, despite being a teenage, Celiko was small, very small.  
"So... You think that you can just ignore my lectures?" The teacher, miss... something, stared at Celiko with enough tension that you could cut it with a knife. Her inner voices were furious to the point of violent. So, Celiko bowed her face and spoke for the first time that day.  
"No miss." Her voice squeaked. She hardly spoke because everyone made fun of her small voice, so usually nodded or shook her head. But she had to speak up to the teachers, or else she'd get punished even more.  
"Oh, so if you weren't ignoring my lecture, can you tell me why y-" The teacher's voice caught in her throat when her eyes landed on Celiko's morbid drawing. Her voices screamed disgusted and hateful things. "What is this?" Her outer voice was calm and filled with concern, the opposite to what was hidden behind her mask.  
"My drawing." Celiko stated simply. The teacher's voices were concerned now, not for Celiko but her own safety. The words psychopath, future murderer and mentally broken, echoed inside. But on the outside, the teacher stayed calm. She got up and went to write something on the computer before returning to Celiko.  
"Go visit the principle's office and infirmary." She told Celiko. The voices of the other children were laced with mockery and curiosity. Celiko didn't want to go, knowing they'd call her mother. But she did as she was told and went.  
Celiko sat in silence, she was in the principle's office with her mother. Penny, as she preferred more than mum, was dressed in her casual Sunday clothes and had obviously been woken up by the phone call. She had short, red hair and had green eyes, the same as Jack's. She was quite pretty, but Celiko was scared to death of her. On the outside she was calm and collected, but Celiko could hear her inner voices, they were filled with pure anger and hate, she doubted she wouldn't get a new scar for this.  
She didn't listen as the two adults discussed Celiko's drawing. She could hear their lying voices and hateful words. But by now, she had grown immune to them. These voices that she heard, she knew they were people's real thoughts. She had always heard them, she remembered the first time she had told her family. She was 5 at the time, and nobody was talking to each other, Luna's hairbrush had gone missing and had accused Alice of taking it, when in reality Jack had taken it. They were arguing at the dinner table, accusing each other and shouting. Celiko had heard Jack's voices silently gloating that he took it, Celiko then told the girls that it was Jack, after asking how she would know, she explained that the voices told her so. The end resulted poorly, her siblings not only claimed she was mad, but that she had also taken the hairbrush, meaning that she received new scars. She rubbed the cuts on her arm, made by Jack after she accused him. Since then, she had learnt to keep her mouth shut.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother poking her and gesturing to the carpark. They were leaving, and Celiko knew what was to come.  
As soon as they were in the car and away from school, Celiko received a strong slap on the face as her mother's mask disappeared.  
"How dare you! You and your morbid drawings! You know, the principle actually accused me of mistreating you! I feed you and put a roof over your head! And you have the guts to act mistreated?! You little b*tch!" Celiko held back her tears, as she knew they wouldn't make the situation better. "You are so useless, you know that right? I mean, your brother is smart and will be in college soon, Luna has multiple jobs and Alice is tough and can handle anything, you can't even talk!" Her mother may have spoken great of her children, but in reality she couldn't care less, and Celiko knew it, she could hear her true voices. She drowned out her mother's ranting and nodded when she stated a fact. After another slap and a kick in the back of the head, her mother got out the car and Celiko followed in silence.  
After getting to her room, she digged about her pillow case and found her hidden bandages and painkillers, she swallowed a pill and put a bandage on her head after she realised it was bleeding. With nothing else to do, she got out her drawing pad and began to draw her and her father. She had no idea what he looked like, but that's what we have imagination for. She drew him as an adult male version of her. The painkillers started to take effect and she became sleepy.  
She drifted off into a nightmarish sleep. Not that she didn't every night.


	2. It's all okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never mess with a monster.

"Don't cry baby, it's all ok. Tomorrow is another day."  
\- Five Nights At Freddy's song, Tomorrow is another day.  
\----------------------------------------------  
Can't you see? You are blind. They don't care. Why do you try? Do you really think you can succeed? Come play with us. You are broken. Run. Bleed. Die!

Celiko shot up after being awoken by her nightmarish memories. They were all voices she had heard from her family and past friends. Still haunting her.  
But, like every morning, she shook it off. Her head still ached, but the bleeding had stopped so she removed the bandage. Her hair was sticky and hard from were the blood had been, so she decided to have a bath before school. She entered the bathroom, stripped and washed herself. After bathing, she glanced into the mirror and froze, her sclera had turned black. Her full attention on the mirror now, she poked her eye and tested it. It didn't feel different and she couldn't see anymore or less than before. Blinking multiple times did nothing.  
'Awesome' The voice in her mind spoke. But it didn't take long before the negativity take hold. 'Oh damn...'. Celiko then began to panic, she would never hear the end of this. And what was it? What happened? Was her mother's kick that powerful? Why were her eyes black?  
"ALICE! You b*tch! Where did you put my makeup?!" Luna's scream shook Celiko, freezing in place and staring at the door, it took a second before she realised that the scream was not aimed at her. Turning back to the mirror, she saw that her eyes had turned back to normal. Confused, Celiko stared at the mirror for about 5 minutes before Luna wacked on the door and demanded that whomever was inside get out.  
It had been a hectic day, the image of her eyes had burnt into her mind and had distracted her all day. She was currently in the library, looking through the medical books in search of anything related to what she saw. But found nothing. The closest thing was in some supernatural book about monsters and demons. But, she did like reading stuff like that, so decided to rent some. The librarian, possibly Celiko's favourite person, was a kind old lady with ageing hair and a wrinkled face. She was nice and treated Celiko fairly, her voices spoke of the woman's children alot, as did her outer voice. She would always help Celiko with homework and problems, and had even given her a few books from her personal collection.  
She made sure that she hid the books well, if anyone (namely a certain sibling) even caught a glance of her reading material, then she'd end up without a hand. The bus trip back home was even worse than the trip to school. The whisper and voices were more violent and hurtful.  
Getting off at the bus stop, Celiko slowly walked towards her street, but found her path blocked... by non other than Alice and her gang.  
"Well, well, well... Look what we have here... A pebble." Alice told her buds, who instinctively laughed as if it had been funny.  
This wasn't the first time Alice and her friends had targeted her after school, the first time had terrified her. But again, she had learnt to hold back tears and ignore the pain, but it still hurt. Their voices echoed hungry and predatorial thoughts, wanting to be free and tear her apart.  
"Well, you know the drill by now." Celiko wanted nothing more that to rip Alice's smirk off her face and burn it into ashes.  
One of the boys advanced and held Celiko's arms back, purposely hurting her while doing it. His voices were a different type of hungry, which scared her. Alice then advanced and began to mercilessly punching Celiko's stomach until she threw up. Her voices were screaming with joy, adrenaline filled her blood and instinct took over Alice. Some of the other members were ripping her hair and bending her fingers to almost breaking point. But then one of the girls got out an army knife and began to cut words into her arms, the pain was unbearable, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. Their voices were everywhere, screaming in pleasure, and it sicken her. Why should she have to live through this? What had she done? These assholes will pay a price worse than death, she'd make sure they remember what they did to her. What if she killed Alice in her sleep? Suffocate her with a pillow... Crush her skull with a mallet... Stab her in the throat...  
Suddenly, the voices disappeared, the world went dark. Silence overcame her and her blood filled with hunger and rage. Well, if that was how they wanted to play it...  
Chomp!  
The voices came back, but with no rage or adrenaline, but fear. It took a second before Celiko fully came too. She looked up to see her sister screaming in pain. Her hand was bleeding profusely. Only then, did Celiko register something moving in her mouth. With her now freed hands, she reached in and pulled out three fingers, they were still twitching and bleeding, she could see were the bone had been sliced through. Dropping them in shock, it took a moment to put two and two together. Alice's group surrounded her in distress, some had their phones out, ready to call someone.  
Panicking, Celiko ran back home and shot straight into the bathroom. The mirror held a new image, her mouth was dripping blood and saliva, she could still feel the flesh in her teeth and the bone on her tongue. But what surprised her most, was that her black eyes were back, but this time they were different. Her pupils had turned a fiery red and was almost flame-like. Unwillingly, a smile crept up onto her face. She looked like a madman.  
Snapping out of her trance, she washed her mouth out multiple times and tried to ignore her voices that told her how divine Alice's blood had tasted. She took another shower, and changed all her clothes. She sat on her bed and chewed on multiple pieces of fruit. She was doomed, when her mother heard of this, she'd have her head!  
She decided to have an early night and try to get some sleep. It was a Friday, so that meant she could go out all day tomorrow and escape her family.  
Once again, the voices sang her to sleep, but unlike other times, this songs were filled with joy, hope and blood.  
Morning came, with no Alice in sight. This confused and frightened Celiko to no end, making her jumpier than normal.  
The halls were empty and held only the sound of her sleeping relatives, so she snuck down the stairs in order to make breakfast and get out of there before anyone showed up. But it seemed that luck was not on her side...  
While pouring her cereal, Celiko reached for the milk and ended up grabbing on to something softer. Voices started to appear, angry, bloodthirsty and... frightened? Celiko turned to her head and came face to face with the very person she was trying to avoid. Alice's face held no expression, despite her voices speaking otherwise. Her hand was in a cast and had names written all over it, likely to be from her friends. Sensing her about to speak, Celiko looked up to her sister with fear fuelling her blood.  
"Listen here, you little b*tch." Alice started, her outer voice far scarier, in a venomous and dangerous tone. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but if you do something like that again, u... Got it?" Celiko nodded very quickly, confusion now taking over fear. Alice started to leave, but then stopped with her back to her sister and spoke a final time. "Oh, and if you tell a soul what happen... Well... You get the picture." And left.  
Celiko stood frozen as her sister's voices faded away. A part of her wanted to know why Alice hadn't smashed her brains in, but the smart part knew to stay silent and be thankful she didn't. Finishing her food, Celiko again raced out the house, but this time... into town.  
Every weekend, Celiko would leave the house, mainly for two reasons:  
1\. Some of her siblings, mainly Jack, liked to stay in and do their thing. If she got in the way, then she'd get the same treatment as a stranger trying to rob the house.  
2\. Every Friday and Saturday night, her mother would go out drinking with her friends, and almost always had a hangover the next morning. She tended to be more violent and angry whenever someone so much as made a squeak.  
Alice and Luna would also go out to avoid their mother, seeing as they received the same punishment as Celiko if they woke her. But Celiko was usually the centre of the beatings, probably because she was small and didn't cry anymore. No... she was smart enough to keep it in.  
The nearby town she always visited was quiet as always, there were hardly any visitor ever. Which was nice, because Celiko could easily make her way to any shop and cash out with no problem. Speaking of cash, Celiko, like her siblings, never got any pocket money, she was too young for a job and her siblings would never share. She may not have liked it, but the only way she got some spending money was stealing. She regularly stole from her siblings and sometimes from classmates, she usually got away with it because she only stole small amounts as to not be suspicious. During the week, she'd take about 2 pounds from each family member every 2 days, and so ended up with 30 pounds by the end of the week. It worked brilliantly, her family never even noticed.  
She entered the only bookstore in town and headed straight for the art section. She loved art, if you couldn't already tell, and wanted to draw like her favourite artist H.R Giger. He drew beautiful creature made of darkness, and was the original owner of Xenomorphs, some people said that his art was quite sexual, but Celiko could not see anything of the sort about the morbid art. She always wanted to draw like him and one day meet him, but he had sadly passed away before she turned 12. Picking up a book called 'Alien the archive', she headed to the cashier and brought it.  
With the book safely in her backpack, Celiko then headed to the clothes store. She had never been a clothes person, and never would be. The only reason she brought some was because she couldn't stand to wear her sister's kimonos in public, they were way too big. After paying for a pair of trousers and small t-shirt, she headed to the food court.  
The food court was probably the only place that held life, two couples, a group of friends and five loners were already eating. Celiko got a small sandwich from one of the restaurants and sat down, and bit down on her meal.  
Not as nice as her fingers...  
Forcefully ridding herself of the thought, she turned attention to the other voices. Most were ignoring her, but a few were saying things like 'why is the little girl alone?' and 'where's her mother?'. Celiko was used to thoughts like these, being small and not having any signs of puberty yet, but they still annoyed her. She listened to their silent conversations while still eating, nothing interested her much apart from the hidden yandere within the group of friends. She began to hear concerned voices of a nearby couple, debating whether or not speak to her.  
Finishing her meal quickly, Celiko fled the court and went to the aquarium. It wasn't the first time someone had (almost) asked her why she was alone, she always fled, knowing they may call the police if she told them why. Clearing her mind, she looked up at the giant aquarium poster, it was ripped, old and the colours were starting to fade, but she still liked it. She had been to this aquarium more times that any other person, the first time she came, she almost had an argument with the staff over her age, saying that she was too young to be here alone. But after showing her passport, she gained their respect and was aloud to enter. The staff were nice and treated Celiko like a pet, they'd let her hang about and feed the fish as well as help them. She didn't even need a ticket as the staff let her in on sight.  
Her favourite area was the seahorse tank, it was small and stained, but the seahorses didn't seem to mind. Celiko loved their voices, they were so different from humans, their voices were usually filled with three things, innocence, determination and survival, and Celiko admired them for it. She had named each and every creature in the building, even the ones that visitor didn't know about. Heading to the shark and ray tank, she looked and listened as they hunted for their next meal. One of the sharks had a small crab in it's mouth and was trying to eat it. Looking at this, Celiko's mind went back to yesterday evening, she didn't even remember doing it. One minute she was restrained, the next Alice's blood ended up in her mouth. Blood... it had tasted so sweet. People often described it as metallic, but she only remembered the sweetness of it. It was so unique and overpowering, like a drug. The voices disappeared as the memory came to surface. The light began to darken and fish swam away. Celiko felt tired all of a sudden, like sleep was just around the corner. Maybe... if she closed her eyes... Eyes...  
The reflection on the tank is what snapped the girl out of her trance, it looked terrifying. There was a girl that looked like her, but... her eyes, they were the similar to the ones she saw in the mirror. But this time they looked even worse, completely black with irises as dark as fire, which they almost seemed to be. It looked like something was rooted in the iris and growing outwards. Her mouth was drooling with her teeth sharp, she was smiling very creepily and her face dark with insanity and hunger. It was a monster.

It took a second before she realised that the girl in the reflection was her.


	3. Down it goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad people don't get happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death and LOTS of gore/violence.

"Your pretty empire took so long to build, and now, with a snap of history's fingers, down it goes."  
\- V for Vendetta, Alan Moore.  
\------------------------------------

It had been 3 days since Celiko had seen her eyes almost bleed, and she had been terrified ever since. She had so many questions... What was happening to her? Why did she keep seeing the eyes in mirrors and reflections? Why the f*ck is this happening to her of all people? But... nobody answered.  
It was Tuesday after school and Celiko was at the corner shop buying disinfectant as Alice had demanded asked of her. The bite and loss of fingers that Celiko had inflected on Alice had somehow become infected despite the hospital staff cleaning it, and had quickly made Alice sick.  
The day before, Alice had lied told the school how she had wound up with 7 fingers instead of 10. So instead of the story of her tiny sibling ripping her fingers off, it was a story about some epic fight with knives or something... Celiko didn't care. Since that day, Alice hadn't been picking on her as much and tended to result to harsh words rather than violence, which our girl had no problem with, less scars.  
The store clerk was starting to glare at her because she was day-dreaming rather than shopping. After getting some disinfectant, Celiko began to head home. Home... more like prison.  
Alice was laying on the sofa, she looked terrible, her hair had lost it's bounce and had become sticky and unhealthy. Her face was multiple shades of grey and she had a rag over her eyes. Her arm was the worse though, it looked like the roots of a plant had rooted itself under the cast and began to suck the life force out of her, her veins had turned an ugly black. She needed to go to hospital, bad.  
Celiko lightly tapped her shoulder as to get her attention, a raspy cough was all she got in response.  
"Alice?" She squeaked. The target slowly got up with the rag still on her face, her breathing had began to sound like that of a heavy smoker. Celiko handed her the disinfectant and left knowing that Alice would not thank her nor want her around for this next part. She knew her sister needed to go to hospital, but Alice would have none of it.  
Tired, Celiko went to her room and decided to draw instead of doing her homework. Why bother? Not knowing quite what she was doing, she started to draw another picture of her father. She drew a tall figure wearing a black suit and matching shoes, just like in weddings, and it held a toy teddy bear in it's left hand. She drew herself next to the figure, holding it's hand. After finishing herself and the man's suit, she turned her attention to it's face and drew... nothing. She had no clue what his face or hair looked like, so decided to leave it blank. The man she had drawn had no face, no eyes or mouth. Too tired to continue, Celiko put her stuff away and went to bed. Failing to hear the new voice among the regular ones.  
The next day at lunch time, Celiko was up in the library again, scanning the shelves for any new books she could rent and sadly finding none. She had skipped lunch as she usually did and was now searching for anything to entertain herself for the next hour. She eventually settled for a large book about supernatural creatures, it reminded her of Giger's Xenos. Opening it up, she blindly scanned pages with no interest, until her eyes landed on a drawing of weird face. It was a very creepy picture of a boy with a pale face and black hair, his eyes were wide open and his mouth was cut at the cheeks. The title read 'Jeff the Killer'. Boredom quickly over came her as she turned the page again. There were other boys like Jeff, one with a blue masks with black holes where his eyes should have been, another looked like Link from Zelda, but with red eyes and glitchy. The book was weird, Celiko was just about to close it went a faceless picture caught her eye. Turning to it, she read the title 'Slenderman' 'Tall Man' 'Operator', the man looked like the one she had drawn of her father the night before. She starred at the picture before violently jumping as the school bell through her back to reality. Closing the book and putting it away, she headed to class.  
It was biology, the girl had little interest in the body or nature, but was now she was curious as to what she kept seeing in the mirrors. After class she shyly approached her teacher, Mr Marly.  
"Sir?" She mumbled. Mr Marly was an oldish man around 45, he had whitening hair and dark brown eyes. Celiko had always avoided him, as his voices were filled with lust towards some of her fellow classmates, but she had found no evidence of what she was dealing with and decided to ask him despite her fears.  
As soon as his eyes turned to her, she could hear his calculating voices scan her as if she were food, and she hated it. "What is it, Miss Celiko?"  
The voices were starting to scare her, they were beginning to formulate plans that involved her in ways she disliked. Chickening out, she decided to flee, and flee she did. She ran all the way to the school bus... only to find it gone, it had left without her. Its not the first time this has happened, and so she'd have to take the long route.  
The route home was long and lonely, it would take her about 3/4 of an hour at this rate. Unlike most students, she didn't have an MP3 or phone to use for music, heck, the family barely had a TV let alone a phone. But she didn't care, this gave her more time to think.  
Those eyes... She had looked up stuff similar online (on the school computer) but found only drawn or photoshopped stuff. Nothing close to what she saw. In less... it was just an illusion. What if she imagined it all? The bleeding eyes and flames... it sounded so silly outloud. She must have just... imagined it. That would explain so-  
HONK!  
Adrenaline taking over, Celiko fled, faster than ever before... her gym teacher would be proud. She made it about 250 meters before she realised that it was a driver trying to get her attention. Stopping, she turned and saw that it was Mr Marly in his van. Even without the voices, she knew that this was bad.  
"Hey, where are you going? Don't you want a ride?" His voices were hungry and lustful, she knew exactly what he meant by 'ride'. Shaking her head violently, she began to walk away quite fast. But her teacher had other ideas. Grabbing her by the arm, he threw her into the back of his van before locking her in and driving away.  
Panic set in. How would she get away, he was 10 times bigger, not to mention testosterone fuelled, male. She was tiny, looking no older than 8. She was doomed. She scratched and bit at the walls, using anything she could find to get away. But it was hopeless. She would die at the hands of a rapist. Her body would be violated and hidden away for eternity, nobody would search for her because nobody cared. Her blood would be soiled and contaminated. Blood. She never got to taste it again. The sweet fluid that fuel these pathetic creatures. If only... I could taste it one more time... The world went dark.  
Mr Marly was turning around the street, his house was another 10 minutes away. He licked his lips in expectations, the little girl had always been there. How had he not noticed? She was so tiny. So-  
CRASH! BOOM! RIP!  
The van began to squeal and moan, the sound of metal meeting route was devastating. Hitting the brakes, Marly hopped out to inspect what had happened. He expected a burst tire or a scratch at most, so imagine his reaction when he found the entire backside of the vehicle to be missing. It looked as if Godzilla had ripped it in half. Shock turned to anger as he realised that Celiko was nowhere in sight.  
Cursing every word in the English language, he looked anywhere for signs of blood, but found none. "Where did that little b*tch go?" He growled outloud.  
"Looking for me?" Marly froze, not expecting a reply, before his lustful ways filled his mind again. Turning around, he came face to face with something that was not human. Whatever it was, it looked like Celiko, only far more terrifying.  
This creature had multiple limbs escaping it's backside and were covered in dark goo. The limbs, which looked like tentacles, were black and red, two huge ones were covered in armour-like bone while the rest of them were long black ligaments holding the creature up. There was also two wing-like limbs too, they had red eyes at the centre and root-like veins leaving it. But what was most terrifying was the creature's face, it's eyes were black and red like a vampire's, they too had roots emerging from them. The look of insanity and hunger was unmistakable. This monster was not happy.  
All previous plans aborted, Marly fled towards his van, only to be caught by the creature's tentacles. It pinned him down and began to strangle him, cutting his blood supply off. But the creature did not kill him, no... it decided that this man deserves a painful way to die. Still holding him, the creature stopped strangling him and began to pull at his limbs, trying to rip him apart. Lack of breath prevented the man from screaming and all he could do was wine. A smaller, sharper tentacles emerged from it's back and began to cut at his flesh, slicing veins and ripping muscle. One of his legs came off as he got his voice back. The bone was sticking out and blood was dripping at an uncontrollable rate. The man started to cry at this point, hating the sight of this, it used the sharp tentacles as a spoon to then gouge his eyes out. As he started crying blood, one of his arms ripped off like paper. Squealing, the man tried and obviously failed to become free of the monster's iron grip. The creature became tired of the man's terrified and pathetic voices and so pierced his body with it's tentacles before tossing it into a nearby bush as if trash. The creature licked the blood of it's victim off it's limbs before heading in an unknown direction.  
All that was left was silence.  
Sunlight pierced through the forest and woke up the neighbouring creatures. One of them was Celiko. She got up and was shot with fear and confusion as she realised that she was in the middle of nowhere. The forest was beautiful, despite being cold, the leaves were starting to change colour with the seasons. The plants were beginning to die. Die. Death... blood...  
All at once, Celiko remembered the pervious night. The bus leaving, Mr Marly... the monster. The monster... that was her... wasn't it?  
She had killed Marly. She had ripped him apart and drank his blood like an animal. She was a murderer, not to mention monster. She could still feel those thing inside her back.  
The girl sat down on the rotting leaves, and unknowingly let a smile creep up onto her face.  
Tehe, and it tasted so good!~  
-


	4. Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snap.

"This is not your grave, but you are welcome here."  
\- Gravemind, Halo 2  
\------------------------------------------

"AAAAHHH!"  
Celiko held her ears as her sister let out a mind shattering scream. Alice's condition was getting worse, almost all her veins had turned black now. The root-like stuff had begun to rip her flesh very slowly, causing her to scream like all hell broke lose. She had lost all pride and was now cursing and hitting Celiko at any opportunity possible. The rag than had held her eyes had long since disappeared, letting the youngest siblings see what had become of her sister's beautiful red eyes. They had been stripped of their colours and held only black irises in the centre. If she wasn't kicking a screaming, Celiko could have mistaken her for a zombie from the movies.  
Her mother was out, as it was a Friday night. Luna had come in a few minutes ago and had fled the screen the moment she set eyes on the sick sibling. Jack had called the hospital to come pick her up, by they had never made it. The healthy siblings stayed hidden in the kitchen as Alice completely lost her mind.  
Despite all the things Alice had done to her over the years, Celiko couldn't help but regret her actions. It seemed as if she had sent her to her deathbed. Luna's voices held concern and disgust, while Jack's held only pity. Deciding to get her mind off her younger sister, Luna started to make dinner for everyone, even Celiko surprisingly. Both of Alice's voices echoed throughout the house, and possibly the neighbourhood. This would be a long night.  
Luna's meal was small and simple, frozen pizza. The three healthy sibling ate in silence, well two of them did anyway. Celiko was surprised that Jack's voices held no lust, and that Luna's held to disgust. It was almost pleasant. Almost.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Alice's screams were becoming more urgent and frightening. The three remained in silence before Luna abruptly stood up and marched into the living room were Alice was seated. Both Jack and Celiko were surprised but followed none the less. Luna had Alice's rag over her head and held her hand as she wined. A look of determination flashed across her face before she turn to the two remaining children.  
"Alice is in pain. We may not get along, but we've got to help her." Luna spoke in her sweet voice. "Jack, go find something to stop the inflection. Anything!" Said boy nodded before fleeing upstairs. "And you." Celiko stared at her sister. Luna spoke to me?! "Go get some painkillers, strong ones." Quickly turning, Celiko zoomed into the kitchen in search of anything.  
The kitchen had a secret first aid quite somewhere, but even Celiko knew that whatever Alice was going through was too strong for simple pills. The draws and cupboards held no antidote. She was beginning to run out of options when a though popped into her head, she had painkillers hidden in her room. Sprinting there, she ravaged her room but found none of her secret starch. Nothing. She began to panic. With no other solution, she grabbed her money stash and fled the house. The pharmacy would be closed, and besides, they never sold Celiko anything, but the corner shop was still open. The staff member was just about to close as Celiko burst in demanding strong painkillers. She ended up paying double the amount just so he'd sell it to her. Thought slightly pissed, Celiko ran all the way home to her sick sister.  
Just as she burst through the door, she knew that Alice was going to die. The girl was having a spasm and vomiting what looked like blood. Luna had backed away as her sister's heart began to stop. They could do nothing as the girl finally succumb... and entered eternal sleep.  
It was as if someone had pulled the plug on life. Everyone and everything froze as Alice stopped twitching. No sound was made, not even the voices uttered a word. Then, someone hit play.  
Luna completely lost it, she began crying her eyes out while Jack held her tight. Alice's body was stuck in time, she laid on the floor, covered in her own fluids. Her eyes wide open but never moving. The roots had reached her head and turned white. Her hand smelt like it had already began to rot. The scene as a whole was sickening. But Celiko just stared... and smiled. But this time, Luna had caught sight of it.  
Ripping herself from her brother, Luna shot up and grabbed Celiko by the throat, holding her against the wall. Her usually weak arms had became fuelled with adrenaline as she began to choke the life out of the girl. Jack tried his best to free the youngest, but failed as he did not wish to harm his favourite. Celiko struggled with all her might as she tried to free herself. Just as Celiko began to succumb, Penny entered the house. Despite being drunk, she could clearly tell something bad was happening. Luna had dropped Celiko by then. The young girl in question, was recovering on the ground.  
"What the f*ck is going on?!" Penny practically screamed. She could see Alice sleeping on the ground, covered in her own vomit, Luna crying words she had never heard before, Jack frozen beside her and little Celiko shaking on the floor.  
"I said, what is going on?! Why are you crying Luna?" Again, Luna proceeded to speak with new words. Understanding that she wouldn't get a response from any of the girls, she turned to Jack, whom was clearly in shock.  
Celiko, meanwhile, could finally breath again. She stared up at her family. Her very broken family... Her uncaring drunk mother. Her sick-headed brother. Her broken sister. Her dead bully. And her... a confused monster. Quite a family, huh? No wonder her father never stayed. No wonder her mother went and got drunk just to go and f*ck every guy in sight. No wonder her brother hit and betrayed her. No wonder Luna ignored her. No wonder Alice tormented her.  
In what felt like a thousand years, Celiko felt she finally understood her broken family. They were pieces of shattered glass that could never be repaired. Each one with their irreversible problems. Each one a virus, a stain in this world. And what do you do with viruses?  
Penny stared at her only son with confusion, the alcohol was messing with her mind and she needed to sleep.  
"Wait... so... What?" She dumbly asked the boy. Tehe, his face was orange!~  
Jack was just about to lose his cool with his mother, when he heard a cracking and ripping sound behind him. He turned about, expecting to see Luna ripping her dress up or something, he saw something far worse. Celiko's back had exploded into a bloody, black flower. Luna backed away at super speed and his mother looked like she was about to throw up. Jack himself was sickened, whatever had killed Alice had clearly taken ahold of the youngest. Celiko was screaming, but unlike Alice's cream, hers was more feral like, almost a howl. She lifted her head to show her face, her eyes looked to be on fire and had the same roots that were on Alice, but they were red instead of black. The goo from the flower was dripping onto her face and floor, the flower itself was hideous, it had only two petals and lots of black vines. Celiko stood in front of her family in full form, her hideous limbs grabbed onto any nearby object and proceeded to crush it into a pulp, including the nearby body. Alice's organs sprayed all over the wall and parts landed on Jack himself. A scream filled the air as Luna tried to flee the room, but was stopped when one of the vines coiled around her leg and dragged her back inside as if it were a kraken hunting it's prey. Only then did Jack snap out of this trance and grabbed Luna with all his might. The creature only tugged as if playing a game with a toddler. Luna scream as she was being pulled apart, at that moment, Penny had decided to throw up and collapse. The monster grew bored and began to pull Luna's knee cap from it's joint, which resulted in more screaming. Jack could no longer hold on and let go of his obsession as the creature grabbed her by the head and tore it from it's socket as easily as tearing paper. The sight of his beloved's head on the ground is what sent Jack to insanity, he abandoned everything and fled the house. The kraken tossed the once beautiful girl aside and walked over to it's mother. Penny was struggling to get up and was bawling her eyes out. Without struggle, she let the thing that had once been her daughter pick her up by the ankle and impale her through her organs. She could hear her bones breaking, but felt nothing. All the pain, anger and sorrow she had felt throughout her life was gone. The last thing she saw, were the eyes of the demon that had saved her from life.  
The voices were gone, the viruses crushed, the world cleaner. But... there was still one more creature she had to take care of. But not here.  
The monster walked through the building she had once called home, and headed out the back door just as the police were arriving through the front. As if in a trance, she slowly made her way into the only place she had felt safe. The forest. Surely the trees could cleanse her of her sins.  
Reaching the heart of the small forest, the girl looked around at the dead leaves and those that followed them. It was beautiful, she almost felt bad for staining it with her presents. She was tired and needed to sleep. So, turning her weaponry limbs against herself, Celiko stabbed herself multiple times in the chest before finally collapsing in a blanket of blood. The world went dark and the voices disappeared. Celiko closed her eyes for what she believed was the final time. But not before catching a glimpse of black, polished shoes, walking towards her.  
Then silence fell.  
The tall black figure approached the silent girl. Her body laid wasted on the ground. But she was not dead, not yet. The girl had fallen asleep, if he left her there, then she would die. But no... the girl had proven too valuable to just let die.  
Picking the girl up, the faceless creature teleported back to it's mansion. He had alot of explaining to do. The girl also needed healing and possibly stiches, he couldn't leave her like that.  
Besides...

What kind of father lets his children die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending in chapter 5


	5. But nobody came...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending

Alternate ending:

Reaching the heart of the small forest, the girl looked around at the dead leaves and those that followed them. It was beautiful, she almost felt bad for staining it with her presents. She was tired and needed to sleep. So, turning her weaponry limbs onto herself, Celiko stabbed herself multiple times in the chest before finally collapsing in a blanket of blood. The world went dark and the voices disappeared. Suddenly, she was afraid. Afraid of the monsters and nightmare that she could never wake up from. Ceilko closed her eyes and called for help. Begged even. Don't let me die. Please.

The girl called for help...

But nobody came...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done. I was originally going to write a sequel, where Celiko must adapt to life with the Creepypasta, but I don't think I will now. Unless I get enough kudos or comments suggesting/encouraging me too.


End file.
